


Quite magical

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alec getting turned on by Magnus's magic, BAMF Magnus Bane, General kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: Sometimes watching his boyfriend shut rude people down gets Alec hot and bothered.A second part of what seems to morph into a series: Alec has a serious power kink and is weak for Magnus's magic





	Quite magical

**Author's Note:**

> i am not even sorry, enjoy

Right away, it’s obvious the man Alec opens the door for is not a righteous one. Salt-and-pepper hair, a suit more appropriate for a sleazy lawyer than a High Warlock’s clientele, a nervous smile that does nothing to change Alec’s expression. He regards the man with dourness and distrust, because his alarm bells are going off – there’s definitely something dishonest up his sleeve. Or maybe he’s just an asshole.

 

It’s not necessary for Alec to be here (after all, Magnus has done this for much longer than Alec has been alive), but curiosity sometimes gets the better of him. With a free afternoon and finance reports that certainly can wait their turn, Alec chooses to watch Magnus work instead, because there is something incredibly fascinating in the way he commands himself around strangers, the authoritative air around his words, the enormously vast knowledge he shares sometimes like random trivia. In these moments it’s easy to draw a line between Magnus Bane, the leader of a supernatural magic coven and Magnus himself, a real person with insecurities, Alec’s boyfriend and the love of his life. It’s obvious in the way his fond, endeared smile turns sharp, the gentleness he casually touches Alec with becomes a rule of no physical contact unless initiated. 

 

Alec recognizes those behaviors for what they are – an impenetrable persona, an act for people to judge him by, because while it’s not a lie, it’s an exaggeration of flourish. He remembers the first times they interacted, the way Magnus threw innuendos at him, referenced known history figures and just generally showed off, a peacock presenting beautiful, eye-drawing feathers. Now, while those things didn’t change much, they are toned down, allowing Alec to know the real person beneath – brilliant, kind, generous, loving and so many more. 

 

Dressed in his somewhat deconstructed hunting gear – barefooted, but in black and with a Seraph blade ready at his thigh mostly for show (but who knows), Alec leads the man through the hall and living room to Magnus’s office. The guest keeps looking around and with a crooked smile, Alec warns him.

 

“If I see anything missing, you’re going to earn an arrow through your leg. I’ll let you pick which one.” 

 

When he pushes open the door to the study, Magnus is already there, like a king in his throne, all red suit jacket and golden rings and dark eyes. He turns in the high-backed swivel chair to face them, a pleasant business-like expression on his face despite the intimidating atmosphere. The window behind his back is open, letting in cool evening air and the song of a bustling city – car horns, bikes whizzing past, the occasional curse yelled by some peeved pedestrian. Rows of books line the walls, the whole space warping around the center: Magnus, the sun in a solar system.

 

“Ah, you’re here, Laurent. Sit, please.” Magnus gestures towards the free chair on the other side of a beautiful mahogany desk littered with papers and the man settles down, unbuttoning his jacket in the process. Alec closes the door and leans against the wall close to the corner, his feet crossed in front of him, his spot the perfect vantage point to spectate the whole ordeal. Laurent throws a glance over his shoulder, painfully aware of the one person audience and Alec looks to Magnus, who nods at him with a secretive smile tucked into the corner of his mouth. When Alec presented the idea of being there for the meeting, Magnus was certainly at first surprised, but in the end embraced the proposition with an endeared kind of amusement, joking about a one man show and first row tickets.

 

Still, the negotiations for a summoning begin all the same, but annoyance quickly settles in. Short description of what the man wants for his boss: a higher demon meant for revenge murder. That’s something that Magnus does not approve by the look of his pursed lips and also something Alec understands just as well - these men sound too weak to handle a demon, which is not a disposable toy, but a dangerous entity that could annihilate whole towns if given the chance. Then, the price is said. Magnus rolls his eyes at the sound, the amount ridiculously low for this kind of work to begin with, offensive to even be mentioned to a High Warlock. 

 

“Dear Laurent, don’t make me laugh.” Magnus speaks with a light tone, but when he looks at his client, his eyes turn from brown to gold in a blink, coruscant and bright, a warning and a show of power, a reminder that you’re speaking to _Magnus Bane_. “A hundred thousand dollars is chump change for this kind of deal.” 

 

The man for the sixteenth time in the last twenty minutes rubs his palms against his thighs, clearly more and more nervous as the time goes. Sour silence blankets them and with a sigh, Magnus leans back and clicks his fingers, summoning himself a glass of whiskey that he swivels around before taking a sip. 

 

“Well? Are we just wasting time or do you have an offer actually worth considering?”

 

Laurent stammers, his eyes wandering again to Alec who stares him down with eyebrows knotted and shoulders squared, one hand settled on the hilt of his blade, a clear hint to quit fooling around.

 

“Okay, three hundred thousand! My final price, no more, warlock.” He almost spits the last word out, like it’s dirty and Magnus tuts disapprovingly, more interested in the alcohol in his glass than his disrespectful client. 

 

“Oh, that just won’t do.” 

 

Alec feels his heartbeat stutter and skip at the cadence of Magnus’s voice, smooth with power. There is something hypnotizing in the way his fingers drum an impatient rhythm on the desk, how his Adam’s apple bobs after another sip of the whiskey that Alec can already feel the aftertaste of on his own tongue. 

 

But that is nothing compared to what happens next – Magnus stands up slowly, his chin tilted up and eyes narrowed - the furniture trembles and the candles flicker out as if they were blown out by an invisible presence; various trinkets and crystal decanters and tumblers behind cabinet glass all shiver where they stand, a cacophony of clinking noise that intensifies gradually until it overwhelms the hum of the city outside.

 

Laurent scrambles to stand and almost trips over his own feet, obviously deeply unsettled by the power he affronted; Magnus doesn’t pay him much attention, a smug smirk on his face while he winks at Alec, such a small thing that almost makes his knees weak. 

 

With a wide move of his hand, blue energy blooms at his finger tips and the door hits the wall with a loud bang. Simultaneously, like an echo, a searing-hot wave runs through Alec’s whole body and settles low in his abdomen, heavy arousal pulling at his edges, hands itching to touch skin and mouth craving to taste the danger still on Magnus’s tongue.

 

“Get out of my home.” The words are the calm before the storm, laced with a threat bitter like cyanide and the unwanted guest turns to leave with fast-paced steps and probably needing a change of pants. Both Magnus and Alec listen for a click of the main door and when that happens, Magnus chuckles and sits back down, obviously pleased with what he did, but Alec doesn’t let him bask in it for too long. 

 

With a quick move, he unclasps the Seraph blade and unceremoniously discards it onto the carpet while he rounds the desk, breathless and wanting. He stops in front of Magnus, leans forward on straight arms with his weight on the armrests. They regard each other for a moment, Magnus’s eyes playful and Alec’s determined, their lips parted and hearts eager and Alec can no longer hear the world outside, all of his attention focused on the man before him.

 

“You know exactly what you’re doing to me, don’t you?” 

 

The words are a catalyst, that one spark to break the tension – they move together like a tide washing against the beach, steady and purposeful, warm mouths captured in a warmer kiss that pulls quiet needy noises from Alec’s throat. Magnus’s fingers leave behind burning trails on exposed skin as they skitter up his arms and settle at the back of his neck. Absentmindedly, Alec registers the faint bite of whiskey when they part only to catch their breaths before diving back in, pushing closer with his knee in the small sliver of space between Magnus’s legs. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Alexander.” Every rasped out word is pressed into Alec’s skin when Magnus moves down to kiss at his jaw and then at his neck, to tease the deflect rune with the tip of his tongue. It’s all in the company of breathless laughter, because Magnus knows bone-deep that what he does sets Alec on fire from the inside, that it lights his nerves so bright he sees stars every time.

 

Slowly, Alec’s fingers work away at the buttons of Magnus’s shirt, distracted by a wanting mouth and that goddamn Adam’s apple, but with the last one out of the way, his fingers press into heated skin and hard muscle, tensing beneath his touch. He noses along the sternum, leaving behind open-mouthed kisses, _down down down_ until he’s on his knees in front of Magnus, who looks debauched already – lips red and glistening wetly, cat eyes hazy and focused solely on Alec, just the way he wants. 

 

“Let me show you, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under 'maghnvsbane', come yell with me about malec!


End file.
